


The Commoner

by Inolas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inolas/pseuds/Inolas
Summary: Game of thrones played b/w great houses.War, faught by great housesCan a common girl survive it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. English is not my first language, so if there are any gramatic or spelling mistakes, or you see my poor vocablary, just avoid and enjoy the show.

Prologue  
"So... a direwolf can kill a lion but can not take down a dragon or a lion can kill a direwolf but can not take down a dragon ,that means dragon is the strongest of them all.and also a stag wont even stand a chance in front of any of the three beasts..."

The father laughed at the girls words and she looked at him with anger on her face."its not not funny.why you laughing"." This is serious and he is not anwsering any of my questions." she thought.

It was night time,story time and father was telling her stories about wonderful beasts that rules the world or once did.This was her favourite time in the whole day. They ,a small family of two, a father and a daughter .Though she asked her father many times when she can have a sibling or two, to which her father replyed with a grim smile on his face. After a while he asked her to stop asking such things as she is growing up and soon it will be time for her to find some one she love and marry and have children with "and yuck..... I am never leaving you father for someone or anyone." she protested

It was a sunny day, "get inside Syl, and do not get out today".her father said.  
"But why, let me help you, and why are you so  
whimsical".father turned around and looked her in the eyes with surprise on his face"what did you just say."  
With a shaking voice she said "let me help you."  
"after that".  
"why are you so funny today"  
Father raised an eyebrow, that look means - no funny bussiness girl.  
"Whimsical" she said looking at the ground.  
"Do you know what it means" he asked.  
She nodded . "Good,..I will get you more books to read when i go to the twins" he said.  
"What... Noo" she screamed. "I do not want any more books to read.and its final." she said.  
"So what do you want." father asked with a smile on his face. "A Bow and some arrows,thats what i want ." she declared.  
Father looked in to her eyes "we will see,now get back in the house.I will be back in couple of days and remember the rules ,repeat after me  
\- do not trust strangers,  
-any thing can be used as a weapon  
-never close eyes under attack  
-and finally were ever we are ,we will find each other. "The last line always brings smile on her face.

Her life is simple, get up early in the morning ,which she hate, clean house,help with horse and cattles, then help father in making some good wine by which they earn enough for two of them .and then she get to the part of day she love the most "bow practice". She is not very good at it but father says she will be with time and practice.  
After her tenth name day she insisted father to get her a bow, which was not easy, she had to throw bowls ,books, some wine bottels to get her fathers attention, at last he agreed and she got this bow in her hand and with a condition "more books to read" .

The bow was too big of size for her , this was what father chould get with the little gold and silver they had.It was not new but it was hers now. She was so happy she kept it with her all the time even when she went to bed.  
Years passed now she is ten and three and getting good with her aim. Few month back father started training her with long stick,which was an uncommon weapon of choice in westeros as she heard in stories her father told her .But her father thinks it will make her strong and with its use she will learn better technics of movement of body around weapon and an opponent. 

She thought she will learn to use bow and arrow and that will be it, but father thinks she can be good at both the weapons and one should know how to use them, but to keep using them is a diffrent thing.

" So .why i have to read the books, i should be spending more time on the stick or bow or sword (which she started practicing a couple of days back)" At her words father looked her in the eye ...and she knew a long speech is about to begin...."why i even open my mouth", she thought.

"Weapons tell you when to start a war,  
Books tell you when not to." father turned his eyes away, looked out of the small window and after a while sarted reading again. She knew what he ment, there was a war once which took away every thing and every one he loved. She was not born back then.


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common girl with a simple life. But time is cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue was written as thired person narrative, so was this chapter. But was not able to express the lead character's emotion. So this chapter and most of the further coming chapters will be from her POV and her narration.  
> Again avoid spelling and grammatic mistakes and enjoy.

Father

"Why are you selling all the cattles", i asked father ,"we do not need them, instead we will store grains and weapons" he said.

Some times father makes no sense, and in last few days he is acting out diffrenet, "what is it father, you are scarring me." i want an explaination. Father sighed, "i feel it, in my bones, The War, its coming".he turned towards me ,looked me in the eyes and put one hand on my cheeck, "we must prepare". These words were enough for me , i asked no more questions.

This is how we worked ,he plans and i follow. We tied the cattles together with cart and put wine barrels, as many as we could , and started our journey towards the twins. I hate that place but we have to go there it was close to our home than winterfell. I asked father to go to winterfell once, to sell wine but he refused, said it was too cold for us.

At the twins we sold all the cattles at good price and half of the wine barrels but that was it, no one was giving good amount for a dozen of wine barrels, so we decided to return back home with them instead of selling them at the half price,on the way home father was oddly quite. 

I like to travel with father , he started to teach me the methods of bargain, loss and profit, and how to sell wine in diffrent places, small towns and villages. On the travels I get to meet few of my fathers friends, they were good people, but one thing always bothered me , they new him from the time after the war, no one knows about his past. Not as much as i know. One of father's friend was Erron, he lived north of the twin, a day ride away, with his wife Ela and two daughters Jyene and Alia. Jyene was two year younger than me and my only friend. Jyene and her mother were only women i knew, and the source of all womanly things i should know!!! 

"Look at you, all grown up."Aunt Ela said with a tight embrce that made difficult to breath for me, "and all dirty and smelly" she looked at me with pity . "Mother's mercy Dan, are you trying to turn this girl into a boy".she said to my father, with all the anger she could show on her face.  
My father and uncle Erron laughed. "Alright you can work on her dear,but first lets get inside and get something to eat."

Jyene gave me a dress of her, a pretty one of dark green colour.and Aunt Ela fed me as if i was starved since the day i was born. Dinner table was filled with food and laughter, then me , jyene and Alia went to bed. 

Next morning when i woke up father was all ready to leave and so was i, but he told me to stay with uncle Erron, and he will go to winterfell alone and sell rest of the wine, he will be back in few days and then we can go home. I half heartedly protested, i wanted to see winterfell,but father refused and told me to spend some time with Jyene and Aunt Ela, "Aunt Ela can teach you to be a girl" father said, "what does that suppose to mean".   
Jyene and i could not stop smilling, we get to spend more time together so i did not forced my father to take me with him. My father got on the cart,he looked back at me, "remember the words".  
"I do" i said, "say them out loud ...."he said with a smile. He moved ahead but looked back once more before disappearing, i had a sinking feeling in my heart, something was not right i can feel it in my bones.

"Were ever we are we will find each other"

...................................................................................  
Two moons passed and still no news of my father's return. "You can stay here as long as you want my child, do not worry ,your father will come back soon" Aunt Ela said those word every day. She is a good person but that is not what i want to here, i want to know were my father is....

Something is wrong i can feel it in my bones..i thought.  
My patience ran out, and i told uncle erron that i want to go find my father, before he could say any thing aunt ela dismissed the idea "go to your roon young lady, and do not come out untill this idea gets out of your head". I felt she was scared for me and this is what a mother would say to her daughter.

I did as i was told ,stayed in the room whole day. Jyene brought me food in my room, which was her room,that we were sharring. But other than food she was also bringing me supplies. She was my partner in crime, with her help i was all ready to go sneek out. She brought me her mother's robe ,a leather satchel, some bread,dried fruits , few small bottels which we filled with wine father made, i do not drink any but i thought they could be of some use and her fathers steel dagger.

I put on jyene's green dress and my trousers underneath ,well north is cold, and i do not want to freez before i find my father. Iwas all ready to go, i got up went to the door, "you can not use the door", jyene shook her head."yes you are right", i turned and went to the window, but then i stopped and thought of aunt ela, she will be worried sick if she will not find me next morning, so i wrote an apology letter to her with a promise that i will come back soon to return her robe. Jyene hugged me tight ,we said our farewell and then i got out of the window ,which was not easy as i thought it would be. First my head got bummed on the window frame , jyene helped me to sit down on the chair, after a few dizzy moment jyene and i got up said our farewell again ."watch the window Syl" jyene said.  
"yes sure". And now the dagger wont let me get out of the window, its getting stuck every time i tried to get out of that small window "seriously, i think your mother controls the house and all stuff inside it, i cant leave" i said after many failed attempt.

Jyene and i were too tiered now and sure about all the noice we made while trying to get me out aunt Ela knows what we were up to, so we thought i'll leave morrow. And went to bed.  
We woke up late, sun was on our head, aunt ela knocked on the door and asked us to come down and eat some fresh bread she cooked.

And there we were, the two failed adventurers sitting at table slowly taking every bite and trying not to think of our last night failure. Every one was quite at the table. "How is your head" aunt ela asked.  
"It is fine" i answered. And suddenly realised "what", jyene and i looked each other and then at aunt ela. "how do you know mother" jyene said. "I am your mother, thats how i know" ."what the hell were you two thinking". "You both are grounded now". ..Jyene and i looked at each other, thinking the same "tonight i am gonna get out."

Every thing was set ,again, i threw my satchel out first, watched for the window, and the dagger i put it in my boot. When i got out of the window ,i was standing on a very narrow edge, so without turning back i said to jyene good bye and promised to come back soon. I jumped on the hystack near by the window which gave me smooth landing. I got up put my satchel on, turned and waved bye to jyene.

I only walked a few steps and i felt some one was behind me. I turned and it was uncle erron with a concernd look on his face. Guilt rushed into each part of my body. He and aunt ela took care of me like a daughter and here i am betraying them. "I know you want to see your father child, but this is not the way" he said.

"I know, but I have to uncle , i have to go he needs me, i know." he looked at me for a moment, "alright , go ,but remember this is also is your home," i hugged him, "Thank you uncle".  
...................................................................................


	3. Lord Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who will read it ,....enjoy it...  
> Plz avoid mistakes and have fun.

Chpter 3 - Lord Stark

It took a whole day walk towards north to find the kingsroad,which leads straight towards winterfell. I was not the only one travelling north , i found a couple they allowed me to travel with them up to Moat cailin, from there i joined with a group of farmers, they were going north with the supplies. 

After 5 days and night we reached winterfell, cold it was. Once It was the home of king in the north, The Stark, it is still home of the Starks but they are now called the lord of winterfell and warden of the north after the stark king bend his knee and pledge his sword to the targeryn king.my father told me stories about the conquest.

I entered into the winter town, and at that moment i realised i did not thought this threw, how am i gonna find father here, i can not just go around and ask people about him, they wont even know him,... he is not some lord or prince or knight any one can recognise. I took a deep breath and thought if i am a farmer, who come into this town with a dozen barrel of wine after a traveling for almost 6 or 8 days were will i go first." The Inn".

I walked into the town, watching every one and every thing , around the central market place with a well at the center i found an inn, i had some money on me , with which i got a room, after i setteled in i went to the innkeeper and asked him were i can get some wine. He looked at me with suspicion but then told me to go straight ahead and take second left, all shops further will have wine. I thanked him and went ahead, and he was right, all shops were of wine or ael ,but the upper stories of these shops were different, well they were all brothels. 

After two days of roaming around i could not find him. After three days, i felt as if he did not even came here, i am lost ....and also i am running out of money. I paid the innkepper rent took my stuff and decided to camp in the woods after i try some more places in search for father, .

But no result ,i decided to keep walking and went towards the hunter's gate , may be some hunters brought wine from him and may give me some lead, i came around a burned house in the woods,past it i kept walking. I did not realise how long it has been since i was walking , or how far i came from the town. I was in the middle of woods, when i realised were i was, i turned around to go back. 

Fear struck in my heart. I felt every hair in my body stand up, i heared my own voice in my head "Run, you idiot run".but my legs were not moving, there were three men standing in front of me, one with a knife in his hand. I knew what they want, but i am not going down with out a fight, i said it to my self in my head.   
"Hello there", one with the knife said."what a beauty like you doing out here" .

Without any second thought i broke into a run in othere way, i could hear them calling me, they were gaining on me, do not stop Syl ,keep running i thought. i triped down by a wedged root of a big tree, i fall down on a grass cold as snow, i could not feel my legs, when one of them jumped on me pinning me down and laughing hystericaly, "you will be mine now"...and other two reach there as well. I was screaming at the top of my lungs "get off me or i will kill you". The other one laughed "ohh yes you will kill me whore ,if i wont have you now"... 

Knife man was holding my legs down and the one on top of me started tearing upart my dress . No ,this is not happening to me.. I thought in my mind my hand could not get to my boots were i kept the dagger. I moved my right hand around and with my left hand i was trying to push that man away, i felt something rough under my hand ,someting i could grab on to , i pulled it toward me which was a dried broken thick branch of tree, with all the strength i had in my one hand i swinged the branch and hit that man right at his temple, he screamed in pain and I shoved him off and now i was looking straight into the eyes of knife man. We both looked at each other, he waved the knife close to me, " be quite, and it will all be over soon,dont resist and you may enjoy this or i will slit your throat , you choose"....

"No , you choose" I turned toward the source of voice "Choose which way would u like to die"

It was a man sitting on a horse with a stern look on his face, his voice has athority as of my father's. Behind him were two more horse with there riders, one was man aged with white beared and another was a boy a few year older than me and behind them were some soldiers ,one was carring a flag of wolf sigil,they were starks., two of my assulters ran in to the wood, "Get them" the boy orderd the soldiers.The one man leading them all asked again "Choose", the knife man droped his knife and stood up with both his hands in air in his defence,"milord this girl stole from me, i was just teaching her a lesson". 

"No, i am not a thief ,he is lying" tears striming down my face.

"Its alright girl", he affirmed me.

The boy got off his horse and gave me his robe and helped me up then i realised my torn cloths and state. The stark leader said " Do not worry child ,no one will hurt you, tell me were you are staying,we will take you there". His voice was harsh but comforting, as if he was talking to his own child." No place .....my lord, i will ..camp in... the woods", i said sobbing.

"No you will not, come with us" he said. I gave him a nodd, the boy asked me if i know how to ride a horse, "yes", i said.  
...................................................................................

We reached in the castle of winterfell, it was...hudge. 

Every one got off there horses, when i was about to, one of the stable boy gave his hand to help me come down. The leader and the boy went staight through a big wooden door, probably a hall. 

I looked around scanning every inch of that place, "girl,come with me", the white beard man said. I followed him in side. We went to the upper story of that castle, "Were am i" i asked, "in the castle of winterfell" he said, "who was he?" i asked, " who he?" he said, "your leader?"... he stopped and looked at me both annoyed and surprised, "He is Lord Eddard Stark" he shook his head ...."so he is the warden of the north?!".... he looked at me with disbelief, without answering my question he kept on walking. 

This is a big castle,and confusing also, i am at lost, i dont know how many turns, stairs up and down we went and then he finaly stopped in front of a black wooden door, " stay here" he told me. So i did, i was standing at the end of a corridor floored with wood, it was a balcony of the inside courtyard, i looked around, and from this place i was able to see half of the castle, from the right corner end i heard noices,of laughter and bangs and sticks and swords, i moved toward there, "girl were are you going", the white beard man said. "You will now be presented to the Lady of Winterfell,better behave yourself and do not ask too many questions".

I entered in the room ,lit with candels, it was warm and comforting from outside, "My lady" he bowed, "this is the girl we found in the woods". She eyed me up and down, "bow", he whispered in my ears "what" i said, he shook his head, "apologies, my lady". "It is alright ser rodrick". He bowed ,to the lady,, eyed me and left. "Did i do something wrong". She smiled "no you did not", she said, "but he looked at me as if i have done something wrong".

" I am Catlyn Stark". She looked straight at me with a lot of softness in her voice, exact opposit of lord stark.  
"I have never met a lady before", i did bowed to her as i could, but with torn cloths and oversized robe it looked like nothing kind of bowing. "I know what happend in the woods, you will be safe here" she said. You can stay here untill your father comes and get you. With her words all the feelings rushed in to my eyes and i was in tear again." Take some rest ,i'll send something for you to eat," she looked at the maid standing in the corner, her maid took me to another part of the castle which was on the other side of the courtyard, I kept my head low and followed the maid,she said "my name is Jill" , "I am Syl", when we crossed the courtyard i saw two little boys sitting on the side watching two boys of around my age fighting each other with wooden swords. I was given a small room near servents quater, near by the dinning hall, jill gave me a dress, which was a fit, she told me it was lady sansa's old dress, she is the daughter of the lord stark. After i took a bath,cleaning mud and grass and all the filth from the woods,i dressed up and got out of the room, went straight to lady stark's room. I knocked once and ser rodrick opened the door for me " i want to meet lady stark, if she allows." 

"Let her in", came a voice. I entered the room, and bowed to the lady stark, as my father taught me, Lord Stark was also there, sitting on a chair reading some scrolls, "what is it child ,be quick about it".her voice gave her away, there was some stress, some tension in her voice, "Thank you my lady for allowing me to stay here, all i want to ask if it may not be of any inconviniece to you , please allow me to help here in any way possible." lord and lady stark looked at each other then at me, "you do not have to worry dear." lady stark said. " I am not worried my lady, its just, please let me do some thing", she smiled ,"alright , we may find some work for you, go now" i bowed to her again and to the lord stark n turned to leave. "Wait", lord stark said, i stopped at his voice and looked Straight at him,confused, "who are you" he asked me. "Ned , not now" lady stark said. I looked at him "My name is Syl Ryoni, my lord", "Raioni, never heard this name before, were are you from and what are you doing alone in winterfell". This question took lady starks attension. They think i am a spy or a thief, i thought, "My lord me and my father, we are farmers, leave near the twins, we sell wine, two moons back my father came here at winterfell to sell some wine, he was suppose to be back in few days but he never came back, so i am here looking for him, i have been in the winter town for last three days,and stayed at an inn near the well but i ran out of money so i thought i will camp in the wood, and they attacked me and you came there and helped,and i swear i am no thief, i did not stole any thing from that man." my throat was full and my eyes in tears now. 

Lord starks expressions were not changed,i felt a soft pat at my back,"its alright child, we know your not a thief,ser rodricks will help finding your father," she said "go now, sleep well". I went out of that room, door closed behind me, on my way back to the room i was given, in the courtyard i saw the boy who gave me his robe talking to two othere boys who were practicing with swords earlier, as i passed by they all looked at me. They were talking about me, looks like every one likes to gossipe here.I went into my warm bed   
"I will find you father".  
.................................................................................


	4. SYL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any chance of improvement, feel free to comment.  
>  Avoid grammer, avoid spelling.  
> Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 4 - Syl

"I can work in the stable or do cleaning, am not good at cooking but i know how to make wine, and i do know how to stich but not very well" i told lady stark the next morning, " Hmm, the king is coming here, we need as many hands as we can get, we have enough people to take care of the horses, today you can clean the dinning hall, Jill will help you.

"Yes my lady", I left with jill for my work but I felt lady stark's gaze upone me following till I got out of sight. Jill and I started with scrapping wax off the table, which was very tiresome, "so how long has it been since any one cared to clean these tables!" I said complaining, Jill gigled.   
" First day of your work and you are already complaining" the boy who gave me his robe said it, we didnt know he was standing behind us. "Apologies milord" Jill said with head down and eyes on the floor and I am sure I saw smile on her face."Its alright," he said to jill but kept his eyes on me "my name is Theon Greyjoy, " he took my hand and kissed my fingers, the way he kissed I felt I need a bath right now, "you smell good" he said stepping close to me," you like smell of dirt and wax my lord?" I said. " What!!!" Theon Greyjoy said. We heard laughter from behind him, one of the two boys playing with swords was also there, one with the red-brown hair, he shook his head laughing. " shut up!" said Theon and left with the boy. I turned towards Jill hopping for an explaination. Jill gave me a look which reminded me of Jyene, "That was Theon Greyjoy, he is lord stark's ward, and heir of the iron island ," jill said "I am sure he keeps reminding to everyone." There was a smile on her face when she talked about him, "why are you smiling" I asked , "he favours me most" she said and got back with the wax leaving me more confused than ever, " and who was the other one" ,I questioned, "He is robb stark, eldest son of lord stark,heir of winterfell," jill said "he is the most handsome of them all", she added." Of all, how many are there". 

While working she told me about the stark family, lady stark's two daughters and three sons, and the othere son of lord stark jon snow, he is lord stark's son but not of lady stark, he is the Bastered of winterfell. As much as I have heared about lord stark from my father, he is the most honorable man in all westrose, "Honor is his Armor", father used to say, so how could he dishonor himself and his wife, I wonder.

We were done with the dinning hall, then cleaned all the guest rooms in the castle with in a couple of days. Jill and I became good friends, and we gossiped alot, during our cleaning sessions. When we were cleaning lady sansa's room, " Theon or Robb or Jon, which one will you pick, mind you Theon is mine already and i will have Robb soon" Jill decleared. " eyewww, none, please jill, how many times I told you not to talk about them, in such ways ,atleast not with me, " I said. "Are you sure you are a woman, or do you have a manhood under that dress", jill said, I shook my head in disbelief "Shut up, will you, I am a girl, and I will not have any man or boy ,,... the way you speek of them." 

" Girl lord stark wants to see you , now", said one of the lord stark's squire who came into the room, Jill and I looked at each othere, did they hear what we were talking about his sons, I thought. I went with the squire to lord stark's room, Sir Rodrik, Robb Stark, Lady Stark ,Theon Greyjoy were also there with lord Ned Stark. The squire boy bowed and left closing the door behind me, I felt Fear running through my veins, I was about to be punished, or something, I thought. "Sit girl" the lady said pointing to the chair near the fireplace, I did as I was told , on the chair at its edge. "You said your father came here to sell some wine, " Sir Rodrik asked. I nodded, looking towards him. "Tell me what your father looked like", sir rodrick asked. " He is tall, fair skin, blue eyes and bald" I told him,same as I did told him few days back when I came to the castle." Did you found him" I asked. Please tell me you have found him, I thought.

"Listen child" lord stark spoke this time, "we did found out about your father, he came to winterfell, but.. there was an incidence happend at the inn he was staying.", I looked at him," alright, but were is he" I asked. "There was a fire and the inn burned down, as told by people who saw that fire, a bald, tall man jumped into the fire trying to save people but got stuck inside, he did save some but then at last he was not able to get out of it, and burned down with three otheres in there." My heart sank at his words, I do not know what I am feeling right now, " I am sorry for your loss, child, but you do not have to worry, you are now ward of winterfell, this is your home, you will stay with us untill you....." I stood up before the lord could finish his words " Can I be excused ,my lord" I bowed and left before even listening to him any futher. 

I was walking at fast pace , almost running , and went ahead to my room, closed the door behind, colapsed on the floor with outburst of tears. 

My Father is Dead.... He is dead .How can he be dead. He promised he will come back.

I stayed Inside the room crying dont know for how long , once or twice Jill came to check on me, brought me food but I did not open the door for her.   
It was middle of the night when I stopped crying, I got out of my room and walked straight to the courtyard, whole castle was asleep except some night gaurds here and there. In the room near courtyard were all the weapons kept I took a bow and arrow, I need to clear my head, I thought. Courtyard was lit by moonlight and the mark was not clearly visible, I took the bow in my lefthand and placed arrows on the ground. With all the anger or emptynesss or whatever I was feeling I pulled the string and let the arrow loose, it hit near the mark, but it dosnt matter I was not thinking or was trying not to think, but the thoughts, the idea of him being dead and never coming back is not getting out of my head so I keep on shooting, he is dead ,he will never come back, I will never see him again, with each arrow my tears were flowing down my face. I pulled arrows out of the mark and I was ready for some more and then I heard some one walking towards me." 

I am not stealing them, ....I will put them back when I am done" I said. He did not reply, he had anger on his face , " I put them back now", with my head down I gathered them all and walked towards the room, "wait, its alright if you want to practice", he finaly spoke, I nodded. "you are crying" he said, I wished he wont have noticed in such dim light, I did not reply. "I heared about your father, I am sorry" he said. "Thank you for your words ,my lord",

" I am no Lord, I am Jon Snow" , I looked at him bowed and walked away before he could speak.

Worst thing about castles you can never have privy.its always some one somewhere. I miss my home , my sweet little home in nowhere ,woods at the back of house ,small field on the right side, small barn on the left and narrow stream of water in front. It was quite there, for days we did not get to see any human, you could hear the water flowing, the birds, the sound of trees,... And my father's voice. All so far. I miss my home.  
.............................................................................................


	5. The King

Chapter 5 - The King

Bang!! bang!! bang!! Jill kept banging the door screaming,"let me in Syl, or I will break down this door down , I swear on the old gods and the new ". I opened the door before she could break it or her hand. 

I have learned the fact, my father is no more, and Jill helped alot, she reminds me of jyene sometimes. 

Knowing what happend every one at the castle looked at me with sympathy or pity. No one talked to me more except Jill and I wanted it that way. 

Every servent in castle were called by the lady stark once in a while to give instruction on work as the king is about to reach winterfell in a day or two.

"Syl, clean the library today, no one will use that place but who knows if my lord or the king wishes to go there or as I heared queen's younger brother likes to read".lady stark said.

I started cleaning the library which is a big room but looked small as stuffed with alot of books, father would have loved this place. most of the books were covered with dust, look like never been touched. 

Cleaning the first shelf I came acrros a thick old book, with old leather binding, it was about dragons. Dragons were my favroit, and so were father's, I remember how his face starts to shine whenever he talked about dragons. Memorys that all is left of him. The book was about dragons, what they eat, what not, there connection with the targaryans, they were   
"fire in flesh" as father said. 

I was reading the book as I felt some one is watching me, I looked up, it was a maester.

"You know how to read girl", maester asked.  
"Yes, my father taught me", I said." I heared your father was farmer", "yes, he was" I replied.

He Looked in my eyes, brown eyes, "I am maester Luwin, I am sorry for your loss child, if you need any thing you can ask". He said now with kindness in his eyes, there was no pity in those eyes, he was genuinly felt sorry for me.

Winterfell is a cold place, not just the stone wall or wind but people also, its all cold, I wonder how cold it is beyond the wall, probably dead cold. But there was something about this place, something that binds you with it, I do not know what, may be stark's kindness or Jill's laughter or maester luwin's knowledge, but there is some unseen thread that keeps you here. 

The king came to winterfell, but left with Ned Stark for hunt, with half people that came with him and half of winterfell. I saw him only from the distance as servents were supose to be always working instead of standing on the side line and enjoy the show. 

He came with the queen, she is beautiful even at this age, her son with golden hair, ser Jaime ,the Hound, the Imp,queens brother who loves reading, not more than drinking and visiting brothels as my fellow servents say.

Jill was given the duty in the dinning hall. And I was to serve lady sansa, be with her all the time and if she needs something, provide it. I admit it was not the worst job I had to do well not worst than scrapping wax, Lady sansa is a sweet girl and always surrounded with her lady friends, all they talked about the Prince or ser Jaime, or who is more handsome, or what to wear next day to impress everyone, I took a deep breath "this will all be over soon", I muttered under my breath. When this is over I'll go back home, go back to uncle Erron and aunt Ella. They must be wondering what happend to father. 

Attainding a King and his fellows is not an easy job, every one was on there heels, always ready to follow the comand, if lucky, any of the royalty are pleased, you will get an handsone reward. 

It was usuall day, everyone working were they suppose to, suddenly there was noice, people running toward the ruin tower, something happend, I could not see through much crowed "the boy fell down" some one said.   
It was lord stark's son Bran, everyone knows he loved climbing and never fell, not even slipped, but today he fell down. They took him to his room, maester Luwin and her mother taking care of him.the boy was unconcious but alive, maester luwin says he may survive but will never be able to walk.

Finaly the King was leaving and with him Lord Stark. He is named Hand of the King, Lady Sansa and lady Arya also going with him. Lady Sansa will marry price Joffery ,after. And one day she will become Queen of the seven kingdome. 

There was another party ready for departure, going north to the wall, Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow and Benjen stark. Tyrion lannister is going north to see the wall of ice, Benjen stark was a brother in knight's watch, were as Jon Snow is going to join the brotherhood. "No matter were you come from, what ever you are, what ever you have or have not done in life you can be a part of this brotherhood. Any one can rise in the ranks, at the watch," father used to say that.

After the company left whole castle felt empty and more grim then ever. Finally , after there departure all servents got to take breath from tedious work we had done ,but god had no mercy, there was a fire at one end of the castle, we all rushed there trying to get people out. Fire was taken care of but it took two people with it and Jill had been injured. And there was rumor, some one tried to kill Bran, and the fire was a diversion. 

Jill was taken to maester luwin, she was writhing in pain, so was given milk of poppy , when she sliped in to deep sleep maester luwin took care of her burns. Fortunately ,she was not hurt much but a part of her back and left hand was competly burned. 

"Maester, is it true, some one tried to kill Bran stark". I asked when me and maester were in the library, "How do you know" he asked, "Maids knows everything" I replied. "Yes some one tried to kill the boy, her mother faught the assasin and the direwolf ripped his throat out". He said. "God bless the wolf", I said under my breath," but what does it means, why and who would want to kill an unconcious boy," I asked the maester," may be some one thought, it would be a mercy on the boy" he said looking in to my eyes. " Bran's fall was no accident, the fire was no accident and attempt to kill a stark child is no mercy", I replied. 

Maester frowened," who are you?",   
"what", I am confused.   
"who you realy are and how you know so much" he asked again. 

"I am Syl, maester, and common people have brains too, its is easy to connect the dots, and I am a loyal person, my father raised me as such," I understood what maester ment ,how a commen girl could understand schems and plots and games, played by rich and powerful lords. "I trust you child, but keep this to yourself, some thing are not for everyones ear" maester said. I agreed most people think of what to eat or dress or drink or who to sleep with.  
"But the question is still unanswered, who and why", I asked again. "Lady Stark and her counsill are working on this issue, you need not to worry" he replied. "How can I be of any help?" i asked. "For now keep it quite". 

Lady stark left winterfell quitely, not many people knew of it, and maester refused to answer any of my quarries. Fortunately, Bran woke up.

Life is going on as such, old nan and hodor stay with bran, little rickon with his direwolf shaggydog mostly in cript, lord Robb stark in counsil with maester and Theon greyjoy, and dear Jill still laughing, a small fire cannot break her spirit and me I followed maester luwin's order, or spent time in library, books remind me father, they have so much to tell, you just need to ask. 

Maester Luwin asked me to bring some supplies from market of winter town.It felt good to come out of that castle for a change. When I was done purchasing all things, as told by the maester, I turned toward the castle. I dont know how I reached there, I wondered, may be in back of my mind I always wanted to see this place. It was nothing but a two story burned house, or inn, as I recall. It was a bit far from the hunter's gate but not to much, more into the woods. 

This is the place were last of my father rest. Coldness spread in to my heart and warm were my eyes, filled with tears. Next thing I knew I was at the door of that burned place, should I go inside or should I not , I was not sure. I pushed the door in, and with out any resistance it opened up. There was nothing in side but darkness and ash and chared wood.Ash, is all that is left, he must have been in excruciating pain when fire surrounded him.

I took a step in, but some one pulled me out with great force , it was Theon Greyjoy. "Fool, this whole place could crumble upone you". he said. "Yes, thank you, my lord for saving me" I replied with my eyes on the ground. I shook my head when I realised what happened, "umm, excuse me ,my lord, I should be on my way" I said with little bow and start walking. "Stop, !! come with me, I am going back to the castle," Theon said jesturing toward his horse. I saw single horse without a ridder, that must be of him, five stark soldiers at a little distance and Robb Stark on another horse, looking other way. He wants me to ride with him on his horse, "you are kind my lord, but I'll walk" I said. 

"I am kind and I am a lord and if you need any thing, just name it" he said in most sleaze way possible. I felt my blood boiling, I want to hit him hard, but restrained myself, " My lord, you are very kind, but I am standing in front of the place where my father jumped into fire trying to save unknown people knowing verywell that his daughter is waiting at home for his return. And now he will never come home, so please forgive me, but your kindness or your favours are not what I am looking for". I said it as loud so he could hear each of my word but not the soldiers. I bowed a little toward lord stark and went on my way. I hope he will never cross path with me.  
And he never did, It was a relief, one less thing to worry about.


	6. The Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ??????????¿??

Chapter- 6- The Dagger

A day later the castle had visitors, Tyrion lannister ,his gaurds and two men from knights watch. Maester Luwin said lord Tyrion had given some sketchs for a unique saddle, if it works bran whould be able to ride a horse on his own." Does he remember how he fell down" I asked, maester shook his head.

"Maester, I want to return home", I told maester. He paused for a moment "As you wish child, but I am not the one you need permission form". "I will ask lord stark" I replied. 

It was not that easy as I thought, most of the time he was in counsil meeting or training in the courtyard or with bran and rickon. But I had to leave soon "there is a war coming" I remembered father's words, and it was coming, when highborns plot against each other it always end in war, history has taught us that.

I was all set to leave, packing a little ,as much as I had, few dresses given by lady stark and lady sansa, and things I brought with me, aunt Ella's robe, the satchel with wine bottles and uncle Erron's steel dagger hidden in my boot. Jill was not happy with the idea, after hours of argument and reasoning she desided to give me silent treatment, which did not last longer than a few minutes.

"why you have to go, stay here with me" she said." I have to, uncle Erron must be worried sick, and this place reminds me .... " words got stuck in my throat," I lost my father in this place , I cant stay here any more" I said. "I understand, ...but promise me you will visit me some day" she said, " and you will visit me, But first I have to ask lord stark, " I said.

Jill told me lord stark was with Bran and Theon, they went in to the woods to try the new horse saddle. This is there privy time I should not barge in, I thought, but that is the only chance I may get. In the woods I saw lord stark and lord greyjoy sitting, then suddenly lord theon walked away, bran stark was no where to be seen, there was some tension in the air, I felt it in my bones, some thing was not right. Lord stark walked towards north side and I followed him, after a few paces I saw lord stark fighting of some people covered in fur and animal skin, wildlings they were, one was holding bran with a knife at his throat and one was fighting with lord stark,and then another one was about to strike him from behind ,I took the dagger out of my boot and threw it towards him, it went straight in his back and he fell down,at the same time an arrow went right throw the neck of the one holding bran. That was from Lord Greyjoy ,Lord stark and him looked at each other and then at me, I lowered my eyes toward the deads, there was a girl/woman still alive, lord stark spared her life and we all came back to the castle. 

Lord Theon told me to fetch the maester, and they all went to bran's room. I went straight to the library, I knew there he will be. I told Maester everthing that happend on the way to Bran's room. I stopped at the door when maester entered, I turned back to go to my room, but ended in the library, I did not realised were I was going. I pulled a chair and sat in front of an open book that was maester was reading. I just killed a man.

Sun was coming down now, and I was sitting alone in the library,...someone pulled a chair next to me, "Maester, I ....." I turned towards him, but that was not maester, I stood up, and bowed to him, "Apologies My lord, please excuse me," and went to the door. "Stop, I did not gave you permission to leave", said Robb Stark, he is right he did not gave me permission.

I looked at him , he was sitting in a chair next to the one I was sitting, with finest leather on him, and his right hand on the table. He was looking at me as if trying to understand something, but not in a way lord Theon would have looked. "Come here, sit" he pointed at the chair I was sitting in, and so I did, looking down at the floor. I felt his gaze upone me, but he didnt said a word, for a while. " What were you doing in the woods?" he finaly spooke. " I came there to talk to you" I said. "Why" he asked, "to ask for your permission", I replied. "About what" he asked." I want to go back home , my lord" , I looked in his eyes this time. For the first time I saw his eyes, they were blue like his mother. I heared from the maids , he took after his mother. "This is your home", he said or resaid as his father once said. His word brought smile to my face " you are kind my lord, but this not my home, this the place were I lost my father" I stood up as I said it , bowed in proper manner , and walked out with out asking his permission.

"Why are you so upset" Jill asked me, "you saved them, you may get a reward for it,and can ...." I stopped her before she could say any thing more, " I killed a man today," I said." I know how to use weapons but to kill a man, its... Not what I thought I would ever have to do, and what for, he did not do me any harm,"  
"but he was about to kill a child and our lord", jill said. "You did right, do not think much, take some rest". 

After that I was not able to leave for home,Jill made sure of that,by one thing or another she delayed my departure.I woke up early in morning with twisting pain in my belly, got out of my bed, felt wettness between my thighs, only one canddle lit in my room which was close to the closed window, I picked it up brought close to bed, to my horror there was a huge red stain on my sheets and back of my dress, and pain in my belly.. "don't panic, don't panic..." I repeatedly said to myself. There was a knock on my door that broke my trance," Syl open the door" it was jill. I opend and let her in "what is happening, I heared,....ooo my lord" I pointed towards the bed. "It hurts, I do'nt know what happened, its blood, how ...what" I am in a state of panic. "Its alright, its your first blood, all be fine , lets get you clean, we will go to maester, and get something for pain.

After a bath and cleaning, and everything , I went to maester alone ,jill was called for some work in the kitchen.   
"Maester, I have pain in my belly can you give me something for it" I asked the maester." Yes, for sure, Jill told me you had your first blood, but you panicked, did your mother never told you about it " he asked ,stiring some odd old bottels. "I... had no mother" said looking not at him. He looked at me, now with pity in his eyes. He gave me some thing to drink, which worked a little, he told me, pain will go away with time. I remember Aunt Ela, once made me and jyene sit and explained what it means,how it will be, and my father's face...I smiled a little..., he was as scared as me and Jyene. Aunt Ela made him sit there too, so that if I ever get my first blood at home, atleast he will no what to do. "Is there any thing, she could do, so she will never have to go through all this pain and bleed......."father asked, that made aunt Ela laugh... And the three of us scared. 

I was not called for any work that day, jill took care of that. As I was feeling better I asked her to let me help at the dinning table, I served some meat pie to lord Stark, "give me some more" said lord greyjoy, I cut another piece for him and served in a new plate, " you look pale, are you alright" asked Lord Stark." I am fine my lord, thank you..." before I could finish my words lord greyjoy spoke, smiling, "she just became a woman I heard". All the blood or what is left of on my face was drawn, how could he know and he spook of it in front of everyone, well its just me ,him and lord stark, but..."Theon" lord Stark said at last,not trying to look at me, " parden me ,my lord" I left immediatly, heared him laughing more loudly. For next few days I tried to stay out of his sight and lord Starks. I woked in kitchen or library untill maester told me otherwise.

"You asked for me maester", I reached were they kept ravens, " Yes, I could use some help here, do you know how to write child," he asked. I nodded. "Good, start writing then," he said pointing to a table with some ink and pen and some parchments." What are we writing maester" I asked. "Summon the lords, to join lord Stark" he replied. "Join for what" I asked. "WAR". He said. So it began, finaly.

We wrote to every northen lords in the north, and recieved there answeres soon, they were all coming, to join Robb Stark, in a march, to south. "Northerners are diffrenet from rest of the westroes, they are more loyal to each other," father used to say. Lord Ned Stark was arrested on charge of tresone, king Robert is dead, and Joffery is now the new king. They held Arya and Sansa also and lord robb stark is marching towards south with an army.

The great hall was prepared to recieve its guest.  
From sunrise morrow our first guest will arrive. I was scanning every inch of the great hall when I heared some one approaching me from behind "What do you say, my lady, should we ride into the sunset or get drunk and head to my chamber", Lord Greyjoy said with big smile on his face. " How about I stab my self, my lord" I replied with a same big smile, everyone laughed , Theon , Lord stark and maester , I did not expect that. 

Lord stark took a seat , maester went on with his work and Theon bowed to lord stark and left, probably to some poor girl's bed.

"Thank you, for staying, you helped alot, my lady" lord stark looked at me and said. "How could I not ,my lord, your family helped in my worst time, and I am not a lady" I replied. He, with a grim smile asked " Do you think I am doing right here" , "It is not my place to judge you my lord", I replied. "So you think I am wrong here" he said. "I did not say that", I said. "But you mean it" he asked again and pointed toward the chair in front of him. I sat on the chair and asked him, "what do you wish me to say, my lord ". "The truth", he said. I took a deep breath and began, " War is something that destroys everyone and everything in its path, it tears apart nation, families, friends, that be said, war is also becomes necessity." I replied. "Necessity ?" he asked. "What do you think, your lord father whould be thinking when he lead the war against the crown?" I said." My father did not led the war it was Robert's rebellion." he said. "No it was not, Mad king brutally murdered the lord of winterfell and his son, Ned stark called the banners, rebeled against the crown."

"They called your father a traitor, Ned stark is anything but a traitor, every one knows that even his enemies," I bowed and left.

"So are you all packed", jill asked me." I am packed for my journey for a while jill, its you, not letting me go" I replied. She gave me a wicked smile." What?" I asked," I am not the one stopping you to leave, at first may be, but not any more, anyways you'r leaving now." she said with big smile in her eyes." What does that mean?" I asked ,annoyed." Robb Stark!!!" she said, "what about him?" I asked, again , more confused then ever. "You stayed because of Robb Stark, and now you will leave with him for south." she said." What, how.... What , you are out of your head Jill, I do not think of him in that way...." I screamed at her. She kept looking at me with a smirk on her face." Its alright Syl, you like him and he likes you, big deal, ... Better make it count tonight before he leaves for tomorow," she said.

"Jill shut your mouth".... "I will shut up but you can not ask every one in the castle to shut up" Jill replied." What are you talking" said , sitting on the bed , what the hell she means by every one , talking what, horror struck my face. 

"Oh poor Syl, dont you know, can't you see how you two look at each other" Jill said. "He his so handsome , and brave, and a lord" she kept saying. "Jill, stop, there is nothing like that, he is a lord and I serve him till I am here and that is because his family helped me, nothing more" I told her. " Syl, you should think about yourself now, you have no one back home, and thoes aunt and uncle you told me about ,they will want you to be happy, this could be good, Robb Stark is an honerable man, and he is kind and always take good care of one that belongs to him, he's already protecting you." she said with calm. "Protect me ? ", I asked , wondering.

"Yes, Theon stopped bothering you, didn't he, Lord Stark told him not to bother you again, and after the wildling attack, sir Rodrick and Theon thaught you were a spy, how could a farmer's daughter have such a good aim, and walked into forest alone without fear, he told them not to bother you and now you spend time with him during counsil,..why do you think...., he likes you silly girl," she said, finished with what she had in her head and may be in everyone's head in the castle and left.  
............................................................................................


	7. Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all enjoyed it so far!!!!!!  
> M open to suggestions.....  
> Let me know.....

Chapter 7- Hood

"Is there something wrong, Syl", Robb stark asked me.

"No my lord, its just to much happening and there are a lot of work that has to be taken care of." I replied, " You are avoiding me." he said. " How would I be doing that my lord, I am following orders and you did not summon me for any work." I said it ,cold, and straight. " You may leave girl" lord stark said with cold voice. 

I am feeling bad, for myself and for him. We could have been good friends, only friends but why would a lord of north will be friends with a commen girl like me.

I shook my head in disbelief, how much I am giving thoughts to lord stark and my relation, I should'nt, even if he is intersted in me, I am no one. 

The castle was flooded with lords of north and there army men. Some had few soldiers some had a large army with them . And they were all ready to march south.   
Half of the army departed a day ahead , and rest were leaving today. The lords will march last .   
Jill left me alone, dont know were she went, alone in my room I kept thinking of me and lord Stark, I know I should not.

" Silly girl!!!" Jill said with a smile on her face standing at the door. No matter what, or how bad I feel her smile cheers me up." Why are you here..." she said walking in or more trying not to fall, she is drunk..." What is wrong with you Jill, if some one sees you .... "

"Who, every one is drunk right now, well except you and maester and Robb." she said." JILL, ...."

"Ohh Syl ,go to him,he is waiting for you" she said

"Shut up Jill, you are drunk" I said

"Yes I am and I am also known to be very honest when I am drunk", she said

"I think you should laydown."I said trying to take her to bed.

"I think you should go and fuck Robb Stark, go on silly, he is handsome, and will be your knight in shinning armor". She said.

"And then what" I asked.

"What then?" she asked.

"He is handsome, true ,I can spend the night with him, true, and then he will rode off to war, who knows for how long, and then, if he wins, he will come back, and marry some highborn lady, and I will be standing in the sideline as the one who ONCE spend a night with him." I finally spoke the truth.

"I knew I should not have come here, now I have to drink again , alot." Jill said shaking her head, and left.

I had this weird feeling in my heart, should I go to him, but I am only thinking of today, not of tommorow. 

"Marry for Love my dear" my father always said ." Not for wealth, not for duty, or honor but for love" I thought, like he did. But there is no love here, not for sure, marrige certainly not. 

Next morning all the lords and remaining army was ready to leave. They all gathered at the outer coutyard of the castle, all the servents were standing sideways to show there respect for the lords. I saw hodor was carrying Bran in his arm, old nan and little rickon was there to with three direwolf they looked to be saying goodbyes to each other also. Lord Stark was instructing some thing to maester. I can not stay here any longer, I felt suffoction even as I am standing out in open air. I sneeked back before anyone could notice and went straight ahead to the back. 

Standing in front of this white tree gave me some peace. It was a little cold here, not many people come here, this place was left alone mostly. I closed my eyes, tried to shut all the noices in my head, its when I felt something close to me.

A Direwolf, stood in front of me It is a beautiful creature and can tear you apart. I should have been afraid of it, I felt fear in my heart, but only for a moment.  
I got on my knees looked into his eyes, there was warmth in them, and I touched it, its fur is soft but there is a bit of strange roughness to it, I stroke over its head, then behind its ear and under its neck. It seemed friendly, smelled my hand and licked it. "Hello Greywind, you should have left with your master". I said to it.  
" Should have," .... some one said from behind me."   
My lord," I bowed to him.

"You were not suppose to be here" lord Stark said. 

" Apologies my lord, I should not have come here, " I said turning to leave.   
"That's not what I ment" he said.

I turned, trying not to look in his eyes, "Eyes gives you away" my father used to say...

"You were not in the courtyard , why, should you not say farewell to your lord?" he asked.

" I was there but then I left, my lord, I ment no disrespect, its just, the last time I said goodbye to a loved one, I never got see him again" I said keeping my head down.

He came close to me, very close to me, "Loved one?" he asked. 

" My father ,my lord" I replied. 

"So you do not want to say good bye to another Loved one". He said with a hint of smile.

" You are the lord of winterfell, your people love you my lord," I replied this time looking into his eyes.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes my lord, and .... Do come back, alive, and victorious, ." I said with a little smile. 

" Will you be here when I come back?" he asked.

" I do not know of morrow my lord" I replied.

"Farewell my lady!" he said.

I had tears in my eyes, I could not contain them any more, he kept looking at me, did not said a word.   
I felt it in my heart...., he understood how I felt. We looked at each other, I watched all his feature closely, I will always remember this face, I do not know why I think that but may be I will never be this close to him. We did not said anything to each other but we just kept looking at each other. 

A voice broke our trance, some one called him from distance. "I..... " .He said before I could finish my word, " I understand". And left.  
............................................................................................

I stayed whole day near that tree. Sun was coming down,so I returned to my room. Jill was waiting there for me, "ohh you poor girl". She hugged me tight.

The days were slow and heavy as if not willing to move on. Maester luwin told me to go to Brans room every day and read to him, he hated that, I did not enjoyed it either and we both end up talking about were other family members could be, and if we could, then ask old nan to tell us stories of old times as old as herself. Best ones were about the white walker's, Bran's favouroit was about Brandon the builder.   
We recieved ravens every other day, telling us what is happening down south, lord stark won battles so far, and now named King In The North.

My name day was today, I did not tell any one, so that I could spend it alone, at the place my father rests.   
I told maester I have to buy few things from the winter town and took his leave. Went straight to that burned place.

I was standing there, again, hopping may be but, knowing that no one will answere. 

This time I went in, it was all burned, there was stairs on the left ,but chose not climb, instead I walked slowly straight ahead, at the end of the corridore there was a door, it was open slightly and sunlight was coming through it. I opened it to see beyoned. It was a back door which opened into the woods behind the inn. 

I walked ahead, for some fresh air, and to get rid of that feeling I had in that horrid place. I walked, and kept walking looking around, one could say it is a beautiful place. All green with dark wood around and a man with hood. 

Wait, what....

I looked back to same spot I thought I saw some one.

There was standing a man, tall, with black robe on him, and hood covering his face. I turned and ran but he caught me.

I should practice more with my running than any thing else. 

He did not touch me or grabed me ,he just stood in my way .

"Stay away from me or I will kill you" I said trying not to looked scared. 

"How, will you kill me? " he asked.

Wait I know that voice, but here, ....." Who are you?" I asked him.

And he took his hood of.....

"FATHER" I wispered.

"How..... But.....they said....." I was sobbing and speaking, at the same time. He embraced me, "It is alright my child, all be fine now, I am here".

.................................................................................

"So why you did not come back?" I asked.

" I tried but could not, why , today is not the right time to tell you, its a long story" he said.

"Yes, months long story." I said both angry and happy . 

He smiled at me. " They said you died in the fire,!!!! What happened" I asked him.

" I was trapped in fire but got a way out from the back door" he said pointing at the door I came out, its then when I noticed his burned hand." It hurts?" I asked.

"Not any any more." he gave a big smile and hugged me. 

"So what now, do we go back home or we can stay here, I work in the castle" I told him.

His face changed he was not happy about the idea of me working at castle. 

" what is it father," I asked. 

"We can not stay here, war is coming, we have to leave", he said.   
War already begane father" I told him.

"Not this war, this is child's play, real war is yet to come, and we must prepare" he said. 

"Father please, explain" I said. 

"There is no time, we must leave NOW" he said getting up from the stone we were sitting on.

"Now, you mean right now, I have to ask maester and pack and....." I said in disbelief. 

"There is no time child, go get your stuff, only that is important, and do not tell any one any thing, specialy about me, and dont let any one see you leave, I will wait for you here , go now" I said. 

And again as always he plans and I follow.  
............................................................................................


	8. Cross road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark , in many sense....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on GRRM will kick in now and then....

Chater- 8 - Cross road

Me and father walked, dont know how far, but father knew exactly where we were.

I am feeling guilty, and bad leaving castle behind. I do not know what bothers me more, sneeking out without saying good by, or the fact that this is hard time for every one at the castle, or what will Robb think of me whe? he will find out that I left without any explaination.

It felt wrong in so many ways but I had to do it. Father said so. 

I got back to the castle, met everyone so no one will suspect, took early leave saying I am tired and want to sleep.  
Packed a little, only two dress, two trousers, my robe,my satchle with bottles, boots, some food, few coins. I could not find my dagger, I do not remember when I saw it last. I had no need of it much.

When lights went out in night I sneeked out, went straight to burned inn, from back doors. Father was waiting for me there, like he said. We went through the woods .

I followed father, not knowing where we headded. 

After a while may be five or more days wind was getting a warm around, thats when I realised we headded south. Straight toward to ongoing war. 

We crrosed a small river. After which I asked father to take a break, he set up a small fire for me, and went to hunt. Later he cought one rabbit , which he cooked. 

We were both eating quitely, when he asked "why are you so quite?"

"I do not think you will explain any thing to me like always". I said. 

"You feel bad leaving your friends behind". He said. I nodded. 

"Its alright child you will make new friends" he said.

I was angry now " that's not the point, they were good to me, and they all are going through difficult time, and I just left them behind, survival has no meaning if,can not be with your loved ones" I said, Robb, Jill, Bran, Maester, Rickon even Theon came in my mind.

"You want to know" he said.

" Yes I want to know why I left them behind, and it should better be good" I warned him.

"Tell me, who we are loyal to?" my father asked. 

"Each othere" I replied without any second thought. 

"And who are we?", he asked again.

"A Father and A Daughter". I replied. 

Like always, when ever I had doubts, he said this to me.

"Remember I told you about the last war I faught, and what I lost" he asked.

"Yes Father!!!" I said.

"I lost everything , but this time I will make things right , and I will not loose my family again." he said with determination in his voice. 

"Ned stark is dead, Robert baretheon is dead, soon many will follow them, many claim to be worthy of sitting on chair where Targeryens sat. But no one is worthy , except one, and we will follow that one. "The Prince that was Promised"" he said. 

We heared sound near by, someone coming close.  
I put out the fire, father passed me his knife, told me hid behind the tree and hid behind another one next to me. The sound kept on growning, coming near us, we could hear ,there were more than one or two, almost around seven or ten. Father told me to stand down. It would be foolish to attack that many, I am not even that good in combat. They did not came to us, only passed us by, father signeled me to follow them. We kept ourselfs at safe distance, but close enough to hear them.

"Show me that" said one soldier, snathching something shiny from other soldier," uanhhhh not gold, its just shiny", he said rejecting that thing. "We should hurry, before any one notice," said one of them. And they kept moving , we followed them , to where they headed, they were part of the millitary camp, with sigil of a fryed man tied upside down. "Boltons" father said.

Robb must be close,I thought.

Father told me we were close to the twins, "You go head follow the kings road, by the side in woods, do not come in sight of any one, go to uncle Erron's and stay there no matter what, or how long it takes, he will keep you safe and no matter how long it takes I promise, we will find each other." he said. 

"Where you going, take me with you please father !!!" I begged him.

"No child not this time, but listen during this war, if you ever get caught, if any one ask you which house do you belong, you look at there sigil and tell them you'r loyal to them, got it ,but always remember, in your heart which house are we loyal to!!!!" he looked in my eyes.

"Loyal to each othere, loyal to our family, loyal to our house". I replied . 

"Where will you be going, " I asked, "To find my Prince in Essos" he replied. 

This is where went on separate ways, but this time, I knew we will meet again.  
But there is something, I could feel it in my bones "Father is changed" I muttered.. Something happened, as if he is born again.

I did as father told by the time I reached to uncle Erron's house, it was dark, as I got close to his house, coming out of the woods towards the plain field in front of his house , I saw them, soldiers , I could not identify there sigil,so I turned around before any one could see me, I went back into the woods, and keept walking at the edge, went behind the back of the house, which was a few steps from the dense forest. 

Quitely, I got close to the house and looked through the window " Take what is of use," one said. I saw one of them struggling to get boots out of leg of some one lying on the floor, could not see who it was, aunt Ella or jyene or little alia is no where to be seen. 

After they grabed every thing they could they walked out . 

I climbed into the window, got close to the man lying on the floor face down, with blood all around him, whole room was a mess, he struggled for sure, I turned him slowly, a bit only, to be sure, Yes that was uncle Erron, lying in pool of his boold , dead, my sight was blurred now, tears falling down. 

I left him there and walked out towards the kitchen, aunt Ella and little Alia lying on the floor, there cloths torn, I shut my mind, stopped my self, not to think of what hapend to them, to little Alia, she was just a child, Jyene still nowhere, seen , my legs shaking, I dont want to stand here but I do not have the strenght to move. 

This was the closest thing to a family I had, she loved me like a Mother, Alia my baby sister , uncle Erron, he was like a brother to my father, and jyene I could not find her, I got up, screaming her name , looked around the house, went to her room, she was there, on the floor, naked, beaten, her whole body bruised, and stabed.

Father should have been here, he would have avenged them. He would have gone after those who harmed, his friends, his family but he is not here, I am. 

I got up went to the kitchen, opened the door of upper cabinet where aunt Ella kept her knife, those which have gone blunt, they will hurt more I thought. I picked the worst one," They will suffer. " I promised my self. 

I went to the door, and one was standing there, I hid the knife behind me. "oi look there is one more, did'nt I say we could have more" he said to otheres. 

He walked towards me, I took a step back, then stood in the middle of the kitchen, rest came after him. " come close enough." I said to him. 

He smiled and close to me he stood, he put his hand on my cheek , is when I stabbed him, twisted the blunt knife inside him, make him suffer, he must be in so much pain he could not even scream. I slowly pulled out my knife, is when he made some sound, rest of them realised what I did, the kitchen was small so was the door ,only one could walk in at a time, this gave me some advantage, I waved my knife fast and close to the second one,only scratched him on his arm, he came on to me again, this time I hit him on his head hard with what ever I grabed from near by table,, then came the next one and then another,

I did not kill any one but disabled them good enough, then I took all the wine in the house, all the oil I could find spread it all over the house and those men, they screamed at me , begged me for mercy, it was to late , Alia had bagged them too, I threw a burning canddle at them and walked out, I did turned around once , whole house was on fire, so was my childhood. 

I walked in dark, all covered in blood, when the first light broke, I saw water stream ahead. 

I went right in to it, walked in the middle, till water was up to my neck, I pulled my self inside this pure and cold water, to shut all the sound I was hearing, but they did not go away, they were in my head, I can not take it any more I thought, but they wont go away, all the memories, came flashing to me , I could imagine all there screams there pain, it just wont go away. 

Some one pulled me out, grabed me from behind, I tried to struggle but he wont let go, and draged me out of the water, to the other side of the river. Then he let go of me, I coughed water out and breathed deep," 

Why you pulled me out" I screamed at him. Its then I realised he was a knight. 

"I had to, he told me " he said pointing towards some one standing at a distance. I got up, went to her " you should not have pulled me out, my lady" I said to lady Stark. 

"Bow to her" the knight said. Lady Stark raised her hand and said "no need" and she hugged me. 

"What were you thinking" lady Stark said.

I was given dryed cloths covered in wool sitting in lady Starks tent, a girl of dark hair taking care of my wounds , which I do not know when I got. 

"I was trying not to think" I replied.

" From now you will stay here with me", lady Stark said. 

Flap of the tent pulled up, some one came in I did not bother to look up who it was, lady Stark and the knight left the tent, "my lady, may I have a moment with her," it was Robb Stark, still I did not look up, I do not want to.

That dark hair lady walked out without saying a word.  
Robb pulled chair in front of me..." are you alright" he asked. 

I looked at him, he sighed. "What happened? " he asked.

" War!!!" I replied. 

We looked at each othere, its all changed, he is changed I am changed. "I have to leave" I said. "you stay with me, you will not leave," he said. 

" I can not stay , I have to leave" I said.

 

"And where will you go, winterfell !!!" he said with pain in his voice. 

"What happened?" I asked

"Theon betrayed us, he took over winterfell, he killed Bran, Rickon, maester Luwin...., he burned them, he betrayed me" he said, tears in his eyes.

I put my hand over his, "I am sorry, I should not have left, may be I could have saved them" I said. " or I would have lost you also, I am glad you escaped" he said. He thinks I escaped, I thought ,but did not told him the truth. 

" We have lost alot, we will loose more, but we will not loose ourselfves, ....listen to me, if they treat a highborn in such a horried way what do you think a commoner will be treated as,, think of your people, your grace." I said remembering Jyene and Alia, I do not what to know what happend to Jill. 

We both stared at each othere not saying a word, we are so close now yet there are miles between us, what I had felt for him once, is now seemed some childs memory, "he could be your knight in shining armour." jill said to me. 

" I should leave now" I got up saying. 

Bowed to him and turned to leave, when he said " I did not gave you permission" with stern voice.

This brought tears in my eyes, he spinned me around ,I kept my eyes down, he stood in front of me, close, I could feel his breath on me, without any hasitation I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me. 

In his embrace I wispered in his ear, "I have to leave, I am sorry, your grace". 

Still we did not let go of each othere," Stay , with me, I need you", he said. 

"I can not, do not make it more difficult for me , your gra...." he put his finger on my lips before I could finish, "if you call me your grace one more time, I will have you arrested" he said.

I smiled a little " alright , I wont." I replied.

We let go each othere, "where you want to go, take some soldiers with you" he said.

"I have to do it alone" I said. 

"Fine" He pulled something from under his robe, "My dagger", I said when he offered it to me. 

"I thought I lost it, where did you find it" I asked.

" I had it since that wildling incidence, it helped me alot" he said.

He finally brought smile to my face, a relief, now, "keep it, and promise me you will never forget me," I said.

"I can never forget you Syl, and I do not need anything to remind me of you, you are part of me now and always," he said. 

I kissed him on his cheek, and walked towards the exit, I stopped there and turned  
" Robb, she is your queen, do not address her as a lady" I said with a smile. 

He nodded with a bigger smile.  
.............................................................................................


	9. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life will never give you what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in thired person narrative. Why, I do not know.

Chapter - 9 - Sea

At first it seemed to be easy, " follow father, to essos, but it is not." Syl was thinking. Whole westroes is at war , war of five king it is called, and it is not easy to find a ship willing to take her to the othere side of the narrow sea with lack of coins , but she offered to help on the boat, that got her a small space there.

And so the journey begane. It will never be same, she thought, what she had, was all gone, what she could have, now, she can never have. Robb was there in her mind. Atleast he will have some peace with his wife.

Peace, that she can never have.

The sea looks quite and beautifull, but after a while it stinks, of dead fish, and the whole boat stinks of puke, here and there. Most men stay drunk, instead of water they like wine or sore milk or something.

 

This vast water haunts you after days, it is quite with no bottom you can see, no land in front or behind,   
Fear of unknown, takes over.she thought.

It is not easy to sleep either ,the ship keeps moving and so the water in her belly, now and then biles comes to her mouth, but she has to sleep, next day will be as much labored as yeaterday. 

"Get up , get up I say" screamed a sailor , "run", another said. Many seen running here and there, people screaming, and there was sound people arguing and screaming, and then alot of smoke took over, havock it was, Syl did not understood what was going on, just people running in every directions she saw, so she went up, at the deck.it was worst over there,   
Attack, ship was under attack.

She had no weapon on, so she looked around while trying to stay away from the fight, or sight of any who attacked them but not much was there to do ,as the captain of the ship surrenderd ,too soon to the pirates, in exchange of life of every men women and child on the ship, he gave every thing to them, but that was not enough.

All those left alive were brought on the deck,   
"On your knees", screamed a man with sword in one hand, his face half slashed with an old ugly scar,   
So they all did as commanded, Syl was draged aside with all women on deck on another side.

"I gave you all, let them go",said the captain.

"Shut up, we take what we want, not what you give" ,said the man with slashed face.

Syl looked around, if she could get her hand on one sword she may take a few, she thought, but she was not getting any chance, and not able to think clear, with people begging, screaming, crying.

"You ,on your knees", ...some one said to Syl, she looked at him, "what" she said. He hit her , hard, and she went down straight . Syl could feel her cheeck burning. While lying on floor she realised some one hovering over her. He grabed her with his fist pulling a lot of her hair, he got her up standing, looking straight in her eyes, not saying a word then he looked at his men, and let go of her.

Syl was tied with a rope, and draged on othere ship, she did not protest much ,it was not wise, as surrounded by so many she could not take she thought. With her all othere women and children were also taken, but not the men or captain of ship. Syl saw her ship sailing away and leaving her and unfortunate otheres on that pirate ship.

That was the bargain, women and children in exchange of captain and his crew. She did not know was he right or wrong, that captain saved some life in exchange of anothers. But he is not of any concern any more.

She was kept at the lower deck in a small room, stuffed. "Get up ladies, your new life awaits" said a man with croocked smile. We all were taken on the deck, sun shining on our head,in our eyes , it was difficult to see. 

All the children were not there to be seen, and a man was examining every women standing. He picked a few, paid to the pirates and took them with him. "I am to be sold soon" I thought in my mind.and the children were already sold to the highest bidder. One by one all were taken, I was also picked.

"She is not for sell, " screamed pirate with slashed face. "I paid good amount for her, I will take her" said that man who brought women as with Syl. "I do not know what I am mad at most, "not for sell" or "been brought"," Syl thought , but it will be easy to escape from that slaver than these pirates.

"He is right, he brought me", Syl said. And she recieved another slap, you will pay, she thought in her mind. She stood in front of that pirate, stared in his eyes" Let me go with him, that will be easy for you and for me" she said. Pirate raised his hand again, but before he could hit some one shouted from far " Do not touch her". That was enough, every one took those simple words as commend, they all stepped away from her, even that merchant who brought her, eyed her from up to down, gulped and left. 

She saw every pirate stopped working and were standing at there place in shock, as if will immediately recieve a wip ,they looked toward the pirate, she figured, as the one who pulled her with her hairs during the attack. He came close to her, that was the time she actually saw his face, some hairs were grey on his head and on his beared, cuts on his face, shows he is been to many fights, or attacks, his face looks tired, but his eyes, very peculiar, they were, bright blue as whole sea is in there, "what to do with these" one of his man asked pointing towards some stuff lying on a side, looked like loot stuff, Syl saw her satchel and jumped towards it picked it up before they could react, and no body did or said anything, She stood there waiting for another hit but he said nothing and walked away, and every one got back to work . 

Syl was taken down, below deck were she was kept earlier but this time she was alone. That place had only one way in and out, Syl looked around for a way out for a while, then sat in a corner waiting for some one to come to her, she may have a change to get out then.but no one came, she was there for no one knows how long , no food no water, all alone, fear of unknown is driving her crazy, all she did was sleep then wake up by slightest sound, feared if some one is coming to her, and then slip into sleep again. Hungry and trusty. She opened her satchel that had three bottels in it, she picked up first one, and drank it all at once, may this could help a bit, she picked the second bottel, it was broken at the bottem and wine from it was spilled in the satchel, she threw it away, she picked the last one, holding it in her hand she stared at it, should she drink it or keep it she was thinking, she was thrusty, but this was the last bottel what if she wont be given any thing to drink or eat for more days, but she is thrusty now, her mouth is dry and so is his throat, her belly ache for food, what should she do , "no I must keep it," she thought and put that bottel back in the satchel. As she was empty stomach wine acted fast on her, and she sliped in to sleep.

In her sleep she realised she was picked up in arms by some one, and taken to some other room. She opened her eyes a little, could not make out that place, but some one pulled a chair for her and she was now sitting on it. 

" Eat" sound got in her ears. Smell of food got in her nose, water rushed in her mouth and without any hesitation or holding herself back she ate, stuffing her self, shoving all she could without trying to understand the flavour or chewing or thinking about the manners. 

"You should breath and chew " someone said. It was the man, that pirate ,there captain, she understood that, the way all othere acted around him, afraid of him, the one with blue eyes. 

"What is your name" he asked. 

"Let me go" she said.

"Hmm, strange name" he said.

"Eat" he said and left her. She slept well that night with food in her belly, next morning she had a clear head,now she will think of plan to get out of there, then she will have to figure out how to get to father. She got up, and looked around in the room, it was small with one table at a side , a cupboardd and a bed. She opened the cupboard, it had cloths in it, "I stink" she thought, so she took them out, it was some kind of dress, like along piece of cloth to be tied around neck, falled all over but left whole back open, she never had anything like that before, but it was soothing as it was hot and humid there. "How to get out of here" she sat there thinking, so far she was treated well, but they all are piretes, she has to get out, she has to find father. She got up and turned the doornobe, knowing she is pushing her luck too much, it would be locked, but it was'nt, door opened with a creeck. 

She went on the deck, every one busy with there work, few turned there heads towards her, pity in there eyes, they looked at her and then got back to there work. 

"My lady", slashed face pirate said, standing behind me, she did not see him there, "I am no lady", Syl said. "Yes you are now" he said with an ugly smile. 

"Come he wants to see you". 

"He, who?" She asked. 

She was taken to a room, bigger and better, captain's cabin it was, ahe figured it out.   
"Sit" he pointed. He got her a glass with white suff in it and some food, and then left. She wondered why she is getting such good treatment by pirates, but there is nothing she could do so she drank that white stuff, it was bittersweet, and begane eating food, now she enjoyed the flavours too,"You like it " some one asked, she turned around and saw, that was the captain, "yes what is it", she asked. "Clove" he replied. She dis not know what it is, and have no intreast in knowing much so did not ask any further. "Can you please let me go, I have to find my father" she said. "No your mine now" he said. "I was being polite, let me go, and I will not hury you" Syl said as she stood up, with her fist stumped hard on the table, he did not reply, only looked at her with a smile, as if she was entertaining him. Syl raised her hand in the air, before she could hit him , she felt dizzy and grabed the table for support, "What did you gave me....." she said as fell down on the floor.


	10. Lys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life has turned around,   
> It is not always go as we want it to but  
> We have to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new names/people here introduced, thay are my own, not from Game of Thrones or Song of ice and fire.

Chapter - 10 - Lys

 

She got off the ship with boys, headed towards the market of Lys. Most boys went into the pleasure houses on diffrent streets, Lys had plenty of them, as a matter of fact Wine - Pleasure - Poison, that what Lys lived on. 

 

She headed towards the street of cloths, passing by many merchants, invited her to buy from them, holding diffrent kind of cloths in beautiful colours but that she is not looking for, she got on small ally between cloth shops, very narrow, could not be seen even if you have never been there once, she went in there, walked a little ahead, and knocked on the small door on left. It took a while, but eventually door opened up. She went in, into the corrider, which ends at a small square open space in between, on all three sides were tables and benches set simply for sitting mostly occupied by men , not even intrested in whose coming there or leaving and on the fourth side that is were she came from also had stairs only way for upper floor, she went straight upside.

 

"Give me wine, three barrels, and good one, not the one you sold me last time" she said to the man, standing by the stairs.

 

" welcome my lady, it is always a pleasure to serve you" he said sweetly. 

 

"Spare me," she said annoyed.

He invited her into the big hall all stocked with different barrels of diffrenet shape and size, at the end he led her, there had a single table in the corner with some glasses. He brought a bottle and poured some wine in one glass, offered to her. She moved that glass a little and took a sniff deep before taking a sip. 

 

"I would like to meet who pays any thing for this piss" she said with no emotions in her voice, still wineseller took it as a threat.

 

" I will bring you better one, my lady" he said taking away that glass, and rushed to other side of the hall. 

She took a stroll in the hall ,looking here and there , " get me this one" she shouted. merchat came back to her.

"which one my lady" he asked. She pointed at the barrel in front. 

"Give me three of them." she said just after taking a sniff. 

" You know wine very well my lady." seller said. She did not reply , paid and left, those barrels will be sent to the ship, that seller assured her.

 

She went ahead in to the city, were all bys decided to meet before they leave for ship, to some food and drinks. 

"Aeee Satchel, what took you so long" said the man with slashed face giving her space to sit.

 

"He tried to sell me that piss again." she said. 

 

"And you scared him good" said another sitting in front of them. They all laughed.

" You scare him, you scare all of them , You are Scarry" said another, laughter grew louder. 

 

"If I am scarry then he should not have tried to sell me that piss, if I am scarry, you would not have called me Scarry at my face" she said atone. Laughter died there, that the effect she had on them, scarred or not, they always listen her quitly. 

 

"Oooo you all are really scared" said the one with slashed face. She laughed at that and all them too. And went on eating and drinking and arguing. They all argued whoes whore had better boobs, or.... Welll eghhhhh many things, she was not intreasted in it much, but as being only girl in that dysfunctional family she had to sit that. Family they call themselves, they all came from different parts ,from essos or westroes, some were former slaves, some run away from home at young age ,exiled or concubine. Well she was the only concubine. But they were family now. 

 

Bottle started arguing with one at the counter as he went to get more drinks. It was getting out of hand so Boots and Knife interfered as well.but it was getting much worse and fight was about to start.

" Enough" she shouted.

" I do not take orders from you bitch" said tall man who was in the middle of argurment.

 

" Do not call her that" knife warrned him. 

 

" I am not afraid of you or that whore" he replied as he took a step towards Satchel. And that was his mistake , before he could touch her, boys, all of them jumped on him, punching , kicking him, otheres tried to stop them but they got out of hand, and between all that chaos no one knows who did it, but that tall guy was dead , bleeding on the ground. They all broke apart , all settled, "any one want some more" screamed Knife. No one answered, and got back to there place as nothing happened.

 

This was not new to her, she has seen this happen before, but initially when someone insulted her before, they got to walk away but not anymore, her family wont allow that, they punish them. 

 

"So what happened" Boots asked. 

 

" Nothing, it was about poison, that idiot said something about it , I do not know" Bottel replied.

 

They all stared at him, "so why did you fight" Knife asked. 

"Aeee!!! I was bored!!!" Bottel said. And they all broke in laughter.

 

"It is not funny" said a man sitting at the corner . 

" What is?" Cook asked. 

" Death is not funny" old man replied.

" Is he going to give a lecture, I am not drunk enough!!!" Bottel said. 

 

"Leave him be" said Knife and got back in to his food and drinks.

 

"What do you mean" asked Satchel.

"All men must die" old man replied. 

They looked at each othere without saying any thing. 

"who is dead?" she asked.

" The King" he replied. 

 

"Which king?" she asked. 

As there were many claiming to be, and also Queen, that mother of dragons, she was.

" The king of seven kingdoms, Joffery" he said. 

 

Good, she thought.

 

"He was poisoned, at his own wedding," old man said. 

 

"That sounds horrible" she replied.

 

"Not as worst as that othere wedding, still most gruesome, horrible, inhuman it was" he said.

 

"Which one?" she asked. 

 

"Were do you live girl, under a stone?" he asked. 

 

"I live in sea, what happens at essos and westroes is none of my concern" she said.

 

"Alright, get it, but still you must know about Robb Stark" he said. 

Her heart stopped, as she heared that name, it is been a while, she has thought of him, but what he means. 

" What happen to him." she asked. 

 

"You realy do live under a stone" he said shaking his head." 

Please tell me" she asked.

.................................................................................

 

She was quite during whole journey since , they left Lys, every one noticed that, but said nothing, no one knew why, but dared not ask.

 

She was on deck looking at never ending water, in night it is more haunting as you can not even see the horizone.

"Who was he?" Cook asked. 

 

She said nothing, just kept looking ahead as if she will find something there.

"You loved him!" he said. 

"He.... I...." she could not say more, words stuck in her throat, Cook took her in her arms, only comfort she could had now. 

 

Nothing she could do now, they betrayed him ,   
Robb, there king, his wife, his unborn child, his mother, they sew greywind's head on his body, she did not knew what was more worst... how could they be so crule, even Theon, his best friend betrayed him, and Syl, she left him to. But what Syl could have done, she was dead too.

 

............................................................................................

 

Syl woke up next morning, in bed with a throbing in her head, from what she drank last night, she realised, she was in the same room from last night ,in a bed, naked, whole body was aching, and sorness between her thighs.   
She begane crying, she should have left , escaped sooner, but its to late for her. 

She sit up staright in bed that when she saw someone next to her, his back towards her, she looked around and saw a sword on the table next to the small window, she took it, determined she will end him now, as she turned around she saw that man standing in front of him, she hesitate for a moment, but then raised that sword to stike at him.

 

"Are you sure about it" he said. She stopped.

" Yes I am" she said.

"You do not see much," he said.

" What is to see, I strike and you die" she replied, frowed, wondering ,why he is not trying to defend himself.

"Go ahead do it, but be warned, if any thing happens to me, all thoes men, pirates, will punish you, after all I am there captain, and you kill me!, what do you think they will do to you?" he said. 

 

By that, she took the sword down.

"Good girl" he said smiling. He took that sword from her, put it on the table, grabed ger hand gently , lead her to the bed.

"Stay here, with me, and no one will ever touch you" he kissed her.

 

"No one, but me".

............................................................................................


	11. Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times one should have faith in fate!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter too is a thired person narative.

Chapter - 11 - Slave

She is lost, do not know how far she came, away from home, from Father, from her childhood,  
And Robb. 

 

Robb is gone now, nothing can be done anymore, but Father, she can find him now, she can help him.  
But how , she do not know where he is or could be, how to find him. And if she finds him what will he think of her of what she has became, she was not his daughter any more, she was something else.

 

She remembered every thing now, how all changed for her .All this time, she gave up hope, she surrenderd her self to fate, all just waiting for death, or the captain to show mercy and kill her. But mercy is a thing captain did not knew. 

She was kept in captain's room for many moons, she was his toy, she tried every possible way to get out, but failed each time, and recieved a punishment,every time. Soon she quit, not even tried to get away, there was no way this will end so she left her self on mercy of fate. 

As time passed she became an apprentice in there trade also. She learened pirate ways, she became cruel!!!, far more than captain. She sentance death to any one they capture even before captain thinks. She did that as mercy, she thought, as she knew captain will eventually kill them but not before he torture them. 

Later She was warned by the captain not to kill any one without his permission, as she is taking away all the fun, but she still continued killing people, and recieved punishments, beatings, starved for days for not obeying him. 

That did not stop her either. 

It was Cook who knocked some sense in her.

"You are worst than him" cook said.

"How can you say that, I showed them mercy" she said.

"Mercy!!!, there is no mercy in death, there is nothing, to be done after death, you took that chance from them." he said.

" No one showed me mercy" she said. Cook stared at her, how dead she is from inside now, he thought.

" Listen to me, Satchel, you are alive, breathing, you still have a chance to save yourself" he said.

"Save my self!!! What is left to be saved." she replied.

" Syl !!!!" he called her by her name.

As she heared her name she was brought back, some how, some part.

Cook explained him, taught him there ways. Pirates do not care about rules or manners, or discriminate between high or low, all they care is about themselves and there own, there closed ones. They attack on ships, loot them, and men or women or childern, they are sold away, not Killed, Sold. 

One thing she learned about Cook, he takes care of his crew, saves them one way or another from the captain, if captain wants some one dead, he takes away a finger or two and points some use of that man in some ways, it looks cruel at first but he wont let them die. As he did not let her die.

He was the one who advised captain to not just keep Syl but train her also, in there ways. He was the one who came to her aid when she was in pain every morning after a night with the captain. And provied her milk of poppy before night, and some other stuff so could not have a child in her. And now they shared every thing together except bed. 

 

.................................................................................

 

"I want to go find Father" She told him when they were alone on deck before dawn.

He looked in her eyes, sighed  
" Alright, but where will we start to look" he said. 

"We?" She asked.

"You do not think of leaving me alone, do you" he said. 

She smiled, "this is my quest, I have to do it alone.

 

" you are never alone, not anymore" he said.

"Do not worry, we will find him" Cook assured her. 

 

"But how, I do not know where to look for him" she said. 

" All I remember he said something about something..umm.... A Prince, that was promised."she said.

"Hmm...."Cook sighed.

" I have never heared about any promised prince" Satchel and Cook both startled, to there surprise Bottel was the one said that, standing right behind them, and so was knife and Boots. 

"What?" She said. 

"We can start at Bravos" Boots said.

"We?" she said. 

"Can you stop being surprised at every thing we say" Knife spoke this time.

 

"We are Family, and we will find your father" said Cook.

She smiled.

" It is set then, we will go to Bravos and look for this prince, if your father went to him we will find him" said knife. 

"What should we say to Captain?" asked Boots. 

They all went in to deep thoughts, as to find a good excuse, to why they were sailing to Bravos instead of taking any merchants ship or any pirate thing we do. 

 

"Nothing, we tell him nothing " Said Knife. and they all agreed.

It was easy though, captain stayed mostly in his cabin, Satchal made sure of that, when he tried to come out she got him drunk, well he was mostly drunk. 

Soon after they reached Bravos, at the dock they decided to go on seprate ways to look for any one who heared of this Prince ,that was promised, and they will meet back at the dock.

 

At night they all came back to the ship with diffrent information, but no one knew or heared about this prince. They all shared what they heared about any thing, Mereen is ruled by Queen Daenerys Targaryen, king Tommen Baretheon rules the seven kingdom, and Jon Snow is the lord commander of knight's Watch and Bravos is still free 

 

"There is no mention of any prince," Boots said.

" Who could that be, a prince that was promised, that does'nt make any sense" said Knife..

"I do not know, that all father said" Satchel replied. 

"What else did he said" Cook asked.

" He said he lost his family, but not again, he said ,he will set things right, there is only one worthy of sitting on Iron Throne, The Prince that was promised." she replied." 

"A prince, promised ...but to whom" Bottel said. 

"Shut up Bottel" knife said annoyed.

 

"Alright, so we are looking for some one worthy of Iron Throne, " said Boots. 

 

"That stag king is sitting on it ,is he a prince" said Bottels.

" No he can't be , he is just a boy and he is a king not a prince" Satchel said, as she remembered Tommen, a little boy back from Winterfell when he came there with King Robert. Then who could that be, she thought. And Jon, he was no prince, but now he is lord commander, any one can rise at knight's watch, she remembered, and he was no prince, he was lord Stark's bastered son, but Stark were kings once, that makes him a prince, but he is not legitimised yet and so not worthy of Iron Throne.

" We have to figure out this prince thing,... your father liked riddles!!!" Cook said. 

"Yes he did!!!" Satchel smiled.

"He went looking for a prince, that was worthy of Iron Throne, which rightfully belonged to Targaryens," she said. And her face showed a big smile, she know where to go.

"What ,why you smiling" asked Bottles.

"Targaryen ,it has to be a Targaryen, we should go to Meereen". 

............................................................................................


	12. The Prince

The Prince

 

"Are you sure", said Bottle.

 

" No I am not, but it is the only lead we have" she replied as she tackled the wheel. 

 

"My father said the prince is the only one worthy of the Iron Throne, and it right fully belongs to the targaryens." she said as they were all up on the deck planning ahead. 

"Yes ,but just because something belongs to someone does not mean that they are worthy of it. "Said Knife. 

 

"What do you mean, asked Boots. 

 

" I mean this dragon queen, could be that prince or that throne may be hers rightfully ,but is she worthy of it"   
replied Knife.

" That is not the question,said Cook. "

 

"What? " Boot asked.

Bottle cut in " He said that is not the question...!!

 

"Shut up ...Bottle. "every one said in corus. 

"What , that's what he said? "Bottle replied.

Boot shook his head, "that is not what I meant. And do not interrupt Inbetween again ... !"

He turned towards Cook. "What do you mean by that. "

 

"It is not important, who is worthy or not, we all are looking for her father, and he believed in this promised prince who also be worthy of the iron throne, and as Satchle says her father must be going after this rightfull heir to the throne, we should just focus on that, we may find him there where this targaryen queen is, its not important whether she is worthy or not !!" replied Cook. 

 

"Yes your right, but what if he is not there. "Asked Knife. 

 

"Then we will think of some place else to look for him"   
said Cook.

 

"Yes but what should we do about the captain?" Satchle asked. 

 

"What about him?" asked Boot. 

 

"The rest of the crew has not seen him for days, and we are sailling all in opposite ways without any loots so far, there are wispers and questions rising now. "replied Bottle. 

 

"We may have to face mutiny soon. !!!"Satchle said. And after a few seconds of silance they burst in to laughter.

 

"Mutiners worried of mutiny. !!!"Said Bottle. 

 

"But we have to come up with a plan." Said Boot. 

 

"We will soon think of something, we will reach Mereen in two or three days."

 

And finally they reached Mereen. The bay looked as it was burrned down, charred ship at the distant part of the bay were visible, ash floating over the water, it was clear Mereen was attacked recently. But there were no floating ships seen over there. The bay was all empty. They docked over the bay and told rest of the crew not to cause any trouble in the city, just go out and grab needfull supplies and stock there ship, by the captains order. They all decided to go to city together all five of them. As they passed by one street to another they saw Mereen as a fallen city trying hard to get back to work again. 

 

"The queen has changed alot here. It is a good thing to end slavery here, but this city will take ages to be like Bravos or any other free city." Said Knife. 

 

"Why, what do you mean. ?"Asked Bottle.

 

" Well Bravos was established as a free city but here slavery is in there blood, masters and slaves alike, it will take time and effort for all of them to change it all." Replied Knife. 

 

As they looked around, they came to know about the attack at the pit, the queen flying away on the dragon, the attack on the slavers bay, the queen taking over the attacking fleet with not just one but three dragons and the dothraki hoards, and finaly sailing of to concuer Westeros.

 

"What a waste we just reached here and she could not wait to recieve us, !!"said Bottle annoyed.

 

" Right, the Queen should have waited on the bay with flowers in her hand and recieve you with a smile," said Boot. 

"She should have !!!"Bottle replied. 

"Enough, no more messing around, we should look for her father and head back to the ship, "said Knife. 

"So were should we look, this prince has already sailed towards west, ?"asked Boot. 

"We should go to the pyramid, we may find him there " said Cook. 

 

"How can you be so sure ?"asked Bottle. 

 

"If her father wants to follow and help this prince, he must have presented himself to her or joined her army, some one must know about a man from Westeros helping the Queen in Essos. !!"Replied Cook. 

 

"Alright but we all should not go there together," Said Knife. They all agreed. 

 

Later, that day Satchle and Knife came back to the dock waiting for rest to come back.

 

" Where is our ship "asked Satchel.

" I ...do not know...."Knife replied looking over port." May be they docked some where els". He said confused. 

 

"Or may be they left us here !!!"said Satchel. 

 

They waited there a little while as Boot and Bottle appeared from another street.

 

"what happened to you two!!" Knife asked, looking at there dirty ripped clothes. 

 

"Bottle ...happened!!!" replied Boot. 

 

"What did I do ?asked Bottle. 

 

"He got in to a fight caused a ruckus and got Cook arrested, we baerly escaped !!!"said Boot. 

 

"It was not my fault!!" said Bottle. 

 

And they all shook head in disbelief.

 

"How do we get Cook back !!!" Satchel asked. 

 

"I do not know, ...where is our ship ..!"asked Boot.

 

" I think they left us !!!" replied Satchel. 

 

"Huh!!!! "Said Bottle. 

 

"What ....Huh! ?" Asked Boot.

 

" I should feel offended or betreyed, but I kind of feel .....relieved " replied Bottle. 

"Yes , me too!!!" said Knife ,Satchle and Boot agreed. 

 

"What should we do now !!!!" asked Bottle.

" Lets get Cook back then we can look for Father..."replied Satchle. 

I am not loosing any more!!! She said to her self.  
............................................................................................


End file.
